


A.K.A.

by penlex



Series: lucky number ones [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Asexual Character, Closeted Character, Gen, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penlex/pseuds/penlex
Summary: Bruce has dates, but doesn't date.





	A.K.A.

Bruce's reputation is well earned, but that doesn't make it accurate. He's worked very hard to make himself appear in the most consumable non-threatening way possible, using the many templates provided by his peers. He copycats rockstars and heiresses with diligence, skill, and sometimes a certain kind of smug pleasure.

They're in the car heading away from the party, Bruce's dates one under each arm. They smell nice and they knew their parts going in, so Bruce allows himself to relax and feel content. Tomorrow the tabloids will wonder what scandalous things they got up to when Bruce took them both home with him, and every last guess will be wrong.

They kiss him on his cheeks as they get out of his car, and they thank him, and they sleep in their own beds, and Bruce goes home to change himself into something more comfortable.


End file.
